


Of heaven and hell

by Wisslan



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Paul is really innocent, he doesn't know what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisslan/pseuds/Wisslan
Summary: What would you do if you had accidently spawned a demon from hell onto your couch?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really vague and I had a storyline but at the same time I wanted to write smut. Look, this story is really strange but the sex is decent!

“I put the candles out, went to get something from the bedroom and when I came back you just poofed out of a black cloud!” Paul stressed. He was sitting on the floor, watching the.. whatever, sprawling across his couch. All lean muscle and long hair. Paul was in mild chock, wouldn’t you be if you had accidently summoned someone into your home?

“Well, son.” The thing started but was interrupted by Paul spitting his name. “Well, Paul if that is your true name. You summoned me here from the deepest depths of hell. I am a demon, serving under our lord Satan.”

“You what?” Paul asked in disbelief, still sat on his rug. “George can’t have slipped my proper cigarettes this morning. Look, you’re not real. I’m high and I need to go to bed.”

“I’m offended, Paulie.” The hallucination said. “Well if you’re going to bed then I might as well sleep here. Traveling to the surface takes a toll on ye. By the way what year is it?”

“2016.” Paul replied. “And you can’t sleep here! I mean, you’re not real. Fuck it, why not..”

“2016?” Demon said and flew up in a sitting position on the couch, making Paul’s head spin with the sudden force and change of attitude. “Christ, I haven’t been here since 1980…”

“1980?” Paul asked. “Who are you?”

“My name is John. John Lennon.” He replied and rushed out of the couch and over to the window, staring out at the world below. “

“Alright.” Paul managed to let out. “Well, nice meeting you hallucination John. I’m going to sleep whatever drugs I’m on out of my system.”

“Can I join?” John asked cheekily.

“Why the fuck not.” Paul sighed and walked up to his bedroom. John grinned to himself and trailed after. Once he was inside the bedroom e went nuts, rushing around to look and poke at everything that looked shiny, especially Paul’s phone.

Paul shook his head and threw his shirt off, keeping his jeans on before jumping into bed. He watched John for a few moments, admiring him. The demon guy looked obnoxiously real.

“Well are you coming?” Paul found himself asking once he had gotten tired of John playing with his phone which included pressing the home button, watching the screen light up and then turn off. And repeat.

“Oh definitely.” John said with a smirk. He threw his shirt off along with trousers.

Paul was sure that he was imagining things when he felt the bed dip under John’s weight. The younger man turned off the light and turned his back to John, focusing on falling asleep.

“Is that a no to cuddling?” John asked.

“Yes.” Paul kept his answer cut and short with the secret meaning of “shut up I’m sleeping”.

John apparently got the memo and turned his back to Paul. Both boys were asleep within moments.

Paul woke up the next morning with his head on someone’s thick shoulder and with a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his waist. He cuddled into the warm body unconsciously with a small pleasurable hum. Soft rays of sunlight were shining through his blinds and hitting his face, apparently also his sleep-partner’s face.

“Morning, love.” A gruff voice whispered from above him. Paul wasn’t quite sure where he knew it from.

“Morning.” Paul yawned and then suddenly stilled. Who the hell was in bed with him? Paul sat up straight, accidently knocking the other man in the chin on his way up in a sitting position. “Who the fuck- AH!”

He was interrupted by his own scream as he scrambled back, ending up tangling into the blankets and falling down the side of the bed. John sat up properly, rubbing at his hurting chin.

“Do I have that bad of a morning breath?” John asked and crawled to the side of the bed, looking down at Paul who looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

“You – You’re…” Paul started. “I’m – I can’t still be high, right?”

“Well I don’t know what you’ve been smoking but I’m real.” John said calmly. “Look.”

He reached out and put a hand on Paul’s knee. The touch felt heavy, burning warm, it made Paul flinch but he didn’t move away from it.

“I’m real, Paul. Come back into bed.” John pleaded and grabbed for Paul’s hand.

Paul found himself obliging and following the other man back up into the warm comfort of his bed. John situated himself in a sitting positon with his back to the headboard. He manoeuvred Paul in between his legs. The younger boy felt himself lean into the warmth from John, snuggling up against him.

“That’s a lad.” John mumbled and wrapped his arms back around Paul.

“I’ve just met you.” Paul whispered to himself. “And we are snuggling in my bed. Isn’t this strange to you?”

“This is pretty good, I’m not going to question it.” John said and leaned his chin down on Paul’s head. The motion felt possessive. He had John’s legs around him loosely, his arms around his waist and arms as well as John’s chin on his head. To his own horror Paul noticed that he didn’t mind it too much.

They sat in silence, both being rather tired from recently sleeping. John was constantly yawning, Paul slipping in and out of consciousness, his head lolling in to lay against John’s chest.

Suddenly a shrill noise disturbed their peaceful morning. Paul groaned and untangled himself from John before going over to where his phone was laying on the dresser.

“Is that thing making noise?” John asked, furrowing his eyebrows and crawling to the end of the bed.

“Yeah shut up.” Paul said as he picked his phone up. He pressed the green button, answering the call. “What do you want, George?”

“Brunch?” George drawled on the other line.

“Uh, I don’t know, mate.” Paul said and scratched at the back of his neck.

“It’s on me.” George offered.

“Fine, fine but I’m bringing a guest.” Paul said and heard George wolf whistle.

“Who’s she?” George asked. “Is she blonde?”

“HE is called John, I’ll see you at the submarine.” Paul quickly hung up before George could start to snicker again. “Well, my friend George wants to go out for brunch.”

“Alright.” John replied, stretching out on the bed. “Am I coming?”

“Yes.” Paul kept his reply short as he walked to the wardrobe, looking around for a shirt to wear.

“Aww, I was planning to stay in bed with you all day.” John replied and dragged himself out of bed to find his clothes.

“You’re awfully cheeky.” Paul replied, hiding his blush in his shirt and rushing out of the room. John chuckled and put his clothes on before walking out into the hallway.

Paul was standing at the door, putting his shoes on. He had found an extra pair of shoes for John which he gratefully put on.

“If you’re from hell, or whatever, and I summoned you…” Paul then said and grabbed his keys before opening the door and letting John out. “Does that mean that you’re a demon?”

“Yeah, son.” John replied, pushing his hands into his pockets. “One of the finest most highly ranked demons you can find.”

“What’s it like then, hell?” Paul asked as they walked out on the street and then towards the submarine.

“Oh, that depends which rank you are.” The older replied, staring in awe at the cars passing by. “On my level it’s pretty good. Lot of paperwork but otherwise it’s fine.”

“Isn’t hell supposed to be shit?” Paul frowned and then took a left, going in on a smaller street.

“Nah.” John shrugged. “What’s the fun in that?”

Their conversation came to a stop as they reached the submarine, a typical English pub with a wilting sign. They walked in together, John instantly relaxing in the more familiar atmosphere. Paul quickly spotted George, sitting in one of the dark wooden booths. He grabbed John’s sleeve and pulled him over to the table. Sitting down on the bench with him.

“So this is John, eh?” George asked with a smug grin etched onto his face. “ ‘Ello ‘m George.”

“So I’ve heard.” John said. He was sitting on the outer edge of the sofa, looking around in the pub and then seeing the TV screen that was playing some kind of football game. He quickly lost interest in the world around him and stared in awe at the TV.

“He’s easily distracted.” Paul said and leaned his chin into one hand, staring at John’s back.

“I can tell, where’d you find him?” George asked.

“My sofa, I summoned him.” Paul said, poking at one of the saltshakers. Were demons afraid of salt or was that ghost? Paul couldn’t remember.

“Very funny.” George huffed and then leaned in over the table. “Look can we go to my house later? I’ve got something important to show you.”

Paul gave a short nod as a reply.

George had already ordered their food and drinks which came out to the table a few minutes later. John claimed that the burger tasted like plastic which set George and Paul into a frenzy about how good the burger actually was.

After the meal Paul and John followed George back to his flat as promised. George opened the door and signed for them to be quiet before creeping inside. Paul and John followed, sharing a strange look.

“Ringo?” George asked in a soft tone. “Ringo, mate?”

A white ball of fluff was sitting on the sofa, looking awfully out of place in the very colourful, bohemian living room. Paul frowned, what the hell was that? It looked like a pillow. John let out a growl behind him, making him jump.

“The hell?” Paul hissed at Jon.

“That’s an angel.” John growled, gritting his teeth together. “What the hell are you doing here, angel?”

The pillow-thing started moving. Its wings slowly retreating in on his back. It was dressed in loose white clothing, his head small and nose big. Apparently it was a he.

“Demon.” The angel gasped and scrambled out of the couch. George backed off, pulling Paul along. “Question is, why are you here?”

“That’s a demon?” George hissed into Paul’s ear, slightly too loud for it to be pleasurable. “You weren’t joking when you said you summoned him?”

“No, I wasn’t!” Paul replied, clutching onto George’s hoodie. “I put candles out, went to the bedroom, got back and he was laying on my sofa!”

“Well, demon.” Ringo said. His voice was like honey, dark honey. “I was sent down here yesterday when news got up to us that you were on the loose.”

“Oh, really?” John grinned sickly, taking a step closer. “So the holy man in the sky sent little you down here to make me go back? That’s adorable.”

“Don’t speak about God in that tone!” Ringo let out and backed a little. “Go back to hell where you belong, leave this people alone!”

“I haven’t done any harm, right Paulie?” John said sweetly, cocking his head towards the soft faced boy. “We had quite a good time this morning.”

“How dare you lay your dirty hands on a human?” Ringo snapped. “You should be banished!”

“To where? Hell? Oh I’m already destined.” John laughed, taking a few steps towards the small angel. “What would happen if I took you all along?”

“Don’t you dare, demon…” Ringo was looking frightened now. Paul and George had backed all the way to the wall, pressing themselves against the wallpaper. John pushed his hands back into his pockets.

“I won’t.” John said. “But don’t lay your filthy nose into my business again, alright?”

“I can’t get back to heaven for as long as you stay here.” Ringo replied. Now it was his turn to walk closer to John, until he got a glare that could kill, which made him abruptly stop.

“Well enjoy your time with little Georgie then.” John replied. “He’s about your size. I’m enjoying myself here, there’s TV’s the size of suitcases! Come on, Paul!”

John started to walk towards the door. Paul blindly released George, giving him a look before following John, mildly terrified.

“Come back here!” Ringo called but John had closed the door behind them.

John instantly grabbed Paul and slammed him up against George’s apartment door, trapping him in with his body. Paul gasped, starting to push John off before his wrists were grabbed and pushed up over his head.

“Be quiet now, Paulie.” John said softly. “I’m not going to lie to you. I want to fuck that sweet little arse of yours, and you will let me.”

He pushed a knee in between Paul’s legs, pressing his thigh up against Paul’s crotch. The younger gasped, squirming in John’s grasp.

“Not ‘ere please.” Paul whimpered as John started to grind his knee up. “I’ll let you! I want you, just not here.”

“Don’t want little Georgie to hear you?” John leaned in, gently biting at the shell of Paul’s ear. “Or that angel boy? I’d think he’d faint if he got to hear what I’m going to do to you… Wouldn’t that be fun?”

“My place.” Paul let out between shallow gasps and moans. “Let’s go please.”

John released Paul from his hold, stepping away abruptly and making Paul chase his touch. John just snickered and started walking, heading towards the door. Paul blindly chased him.

The walk back to the apartment was torture for Paul. John had stuck an arm under his long coat and had placed his hand on Paul’s ass. God bless long coats, Paul thought to himself, and fuck them too, because John just gave him a good squeeze.

When Paul finally got the door to the apartment open and let John inside the other man pulled Paul by his collar to the bedroom. Paul stumbled along, managing to drop his coat off along the way. John threw him down on the bed, making him bounce.

“Such a sweet princess.” John all but purred as he took his shoes off. An angry blush spread across Paul’s face as he laid there, panting on the bed.

“Princess?” Paul scowled as John swaggered towards him. He was silenced by the sheer dominant presence of John, god damn was he hot, dressed in a black button up and dark jeans, a dark look on his face. Wait’ had his eyes gone entirely black?

“Mhm.” John replied softly. “My princess, so pretty.”

He leaned down and pushed his lips against Paul’s plump ones. He tasted strange, of drugs and metal. The taste was addicting. Paul arched his body up into the kiss, his eyes falling close, lips opening to invite John inside.

The tongue that invaded his mouth was strange, it felt like two tongues instead of one. Paul opened his eyes and broke apart. John smirked and stuck his tongue out, it was split down the middle. His eyes had gone entirely pitch black as well. Ah, right demon stuff…

“I feel high.” Paul whispered as John attacked his mouth with his own again. John only smirked.

The kiss quickly turned heated and Paul gripped for John’s shirt only to have his hands slammed back down to the bed with a small growl. The younger let his hands stay in place, clutching the sheets instead as John’s hands went to exploring the hem of Paul’s t-shirt. It didn’t take long for John’s spindly fingers to start to explore the skin under the shirt. Trailing his fingers up Paul’s stomach, exposing the soft flesh by bringing the tshirt up too. Paul couldn’t help himself as John reached one of his nipples with his fingers. He threw his arms up to clutch at John which earned him one of the strangest moves ever.

With newly gained super speed John released Paul’s lips, grabbed the hem of his shirt and then pulled it over Paul’s head and down, trapping his arms in some sort of weird t-shirt lock.

“John..!” Paul let out, wriggling around but finding himself stuck. “What are you..?”

“I said no touching.” John reminded, putting a hand on Paul’s cheek and running his thumb along Paul’s bottom lip. “I won’t have you going against my orders, Paulie.”

Paul gulped as John bent his head down and then licked a stripe up Paul’s chest. He kept his hands at Paul’s sides and stomach whilst attaching his mouth to Paul’s nipple, giving it a good suck. Paul moaned loudly and closed his eyes. John swiped his tongue over the pink nub, both parts of his tongue. Paul withered underneath him, it was the strangest sensation on this side of the universe and he absolutely loved it.

John smirked and moved his hands down to Paul’s belt buckle, keeping him occupied by sucking on his nipple. It worked since Paul barely noticed what John was doing until the belt was off and John was opening his trousers.

“Wait, wait.” Paul panted and was rewarded by John biting down gently at hi nipple. “What- AH- What about you?”

“What about me?” John asked, stroking his hands down Paul’s thighs. He had a very feminine shape, John was grateful.

“You’re dressed.” Paul whispered, struggling to get the maroon t-shirt off of his body.

“You won’t be for much longer.” John deadpanned and pulled Paul’s jeans down, exposing the bulge in his pants. John left Paul’s trousers to pool at his feet since he still was wearing socks and shoes. John couldn’t be bothered with undoing the boy’s shoes anyway.

“But-“ Paul started, wriggling about until John silenced him with another kiss.

The demon licked his way into Paul’s pliant mouth, teasing the boy by playing with the elastic band, dipping his fingers down into his pants.

“Please.” Paul gasped, arching his hips up. John just moved his body higher, not allowing Paul to get any friction. “John, I need-“

“I know, princess.” John mumbled softly. “Tell me who’s pretty princess you are and I’ll see what I can do, hm?”

“Never!” Paul choked out, bucking his hips again.

“Well, I can just leave you to it.” John said and got off Paul’s body. “You’re pretty stuck like that, and hard as well.”

John gently ran a single finger over the hard head of Paul’s cock. The younger gasped and bucked up into the ticklish touch, he needed more.

“Don’t you want me to fuck you? Touch you? Make you my special little princess?” John purred, laying down on his side to stare at Paul, bound and helpless.

“Please I- John!” Paul moaned, tears starting to form in his eyes. “Fuck! I’m – I’m your pretty princess!”

“Yes you fucking are.” John growled and attacked Paul’s neck with his lips, kissing and biting, leaving angry red marks that would stay for days. “Don’t ever forget it, you’re mine and no one else’s.”

Those words should have worried Paul but he was too grateful for John touching him to take much note of the dangerous tone.

John’s finger grabbed the elastic waistband and pulled it down softly, watching as Paul’s cock sprung up, free from its fabric prison. John licked his lips and slid down until he was head height with the boy’s pounding arousal. He wrapped one hand around it, earning a wanton moan in response.

Paul watched as John leaned over him, pushing that split tongue out of his mouth to gently lap at the head of his cock. Paul moaned, wiggling again to get loose. He wanted to touch John, pull him closer, make him suck his dick with that sinful tongue.

John did something that could be considered even more sinful than what Paul had in mind. He opened his mouth, wrapping both parts of his tongue around Paul’s head. The boy panted and moaned

John chuckled, sending vibrations down his cock before getting to work, showing off just what his tongue could do. He moved the parts of his tongue up along the sides of Paul’s shaft, then kissing the head. He opened his mouth again, taking in just the head. John folded his tongue halfway up, just pushing down half of his tongue into Paul’s slit, licking up the precum. Paul screamed.

John moved off from Paul’s body (Paul protested loudly), finally ripping those pants away from his body, spreading his legs. He let his dry fingers run over Paul’s hole, watching as he flinched at the touch. John grinned.

“Do you have lube?” John asked softly.

Paul nodded breathlessly, nodding towards the bedside table.

“What you using it for?” John questioned as he moved over to the bedside table. He pulled the bottle of clear liquid out, cherry flavoured. Oh the innovations of man…

“G-Girls.” Paul breathed. He was laying with his legs spread still, sweat making him shine and is fringe was stuck to his forehead.

“Never been with a man before, princess?” John asked as he moved back to sit between Paul’s legs. He opened the tube of lube, smearing the thick liquid over his fingers.

“N-No.” Paul whispered, blushing lightly.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” John asked and earned another stuttering “no” from the boy. “Ever fingered a girl?”

“Yeah?” Paul whispered.

“Well I’m going to finger you the same way.” John purred and Paul’s eyes widened. He didn’t have time to react before a finger was abruptly pressed into him. Paul arched his back, gasping at the sudden intrusion. That was such a strange feeling, something going into you instead of, you know, out, so to speak.

“Wait, wait, no, no!” Paul exclaimed, wiggling around.

“You have to relax.” John mumbled, silencing his princess with a soft kiss. The change of attitude and the soft press of lips made Paul dizzy so he didn’t notice when John moved the finger, sliding it in and out.

The friction felt strange and Paul let out a moan but he wasn’t prepared for the second finger that pressed in. This time it was John’s middle finger, slightly wider and definitely longer. Paul found out that every millimetre was sensitive inside of him. And his insides burned.

“John stop, stop!” Paul let out, trashing his head. John stopped, his fingers buried deep inside of the boy. Paul was panting and shaking, the pain was too much for him.

“It’s alright, princess.” John mumbled reassuringly and pressed kisses to Paul’s ear. “Relax and tell me when I can move.”

Paul took a few deep breaths, staring into John’s eyes. He felt a strange sense of safety, spread out under John, his fingers inside of him.

“Kiss me?” He whimpered. He wished that he could move around, hug John closer.

John smiled softly and leaned down to kiss him. He pulled Paul’s bottom lip in between his own, sucking on it gently. As he felt Paul relaxing around his fingers he went to work again. He kept sucking on Paul’s lips, pushing his fingers deeper and then crooking them up.

Paul let out a gasp. His body filling with white hot pleasure, what the hell was that?

“Again!” He let out breathlessly.

John smirked and started moving his fingers out, spreading them and pushing against Paul’s prostate. Soon enough he added a third finger, making Paul moan like a wanton whore. Such a pretty sight he made.

When John felt that Paul was stretched out properly he pulled his fingers out. Paul yet again protested loudly and had to be silenced by John’s lips. He positioned himself better between Paul’s legs. Using one hand to unzip his trousers. He pulled his dick out, keeping Paul occupied whilst he positioned himself.

Paul felt something big and blunt press against his hole. John lifted his head and then started pressing his dick inside of the boy, without warning. It hurt, it hurt like hell. Paul threw his head back against the bed, letting out a broken whine. John ignored him and continued pressing in until he had his hips flat against Paul’s thighs.

The boy took a few deep breaths, looking straight into John’s pitch black eyes. The blanket of trust fell over him again. The demon hadn’t hurt him yet, why would he now?

John gently started to move, rocking his hips back and forth, creating a nice rhythm. Paul whimpered, biting at his lip. It had stopped to hurt and now there was only an odd feeling of fullness left. He wished that he could touch himself. His cock was weeping against his stomach and he so dearly wished for friction.

The demon panted lightly above him, still fully dress I’ll add. He angled his thrusts a little better and thankfully it was worth it. Paul bucked his hips to meet the thrust, a soundless scream escaping his lips. John continued to hit the boy’s prostate dead on and after all the teasing and edging that Paul had received he came, untouched and way too early. Like a virgin.

John let out a chuckle and let Paul ride out his orgasm. The boy’s body went lax, his head rolling to the side as he panted. John kept going at it, using Paul’s body for his own needs.

It didn’t take long for him to finish either. With a groan he came, filling Paul up even further. Paul gasped at the feeling of warmth filling him up to the brink.

John pulled out shortly after that, tucking his dick back inside his pants. He pulled the shirt away from Paul’s arms and scooped him up. He sat down on the bed, back against the headboard and Paul in his lap. John reached for the toilet-roll that Paul had probably strategically placed there for his alone time. He grabbed a few squares of paper, gently wiping away all the cum from Paul’s stomach and then tossing the wet pieces of paper away.

“I’m the only one who can do that to you.” John said softly, stroking Paul’s wet hair out of his face. The boy’s head rolled down on John’s shoulder, a tired hum escaping his lips. “You can’t have anyone else but me, got it?”

“Yes, John.” Paul hummed softly.

John smirked and hugged him closer. His little Paulie…


End file.
